Interview with Harry Potter
by jankcl
Summary: It's an interview with Harry Potter on WWN. He has defeated VOldermort and now everyone wnats to interview him :P. Please R


BInterview :/B Harry Potter On Wizardring Wireless Network (WWN)  
  
A/N: This is just an interview on WWN. It took me round an hour to write this. It's sorta related to the story that I'm going to write about Harry. Anyway, I hope you like it. And I think I'll be writing a few more interviews too (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I: Good evening. You are listening to 142.7. I'm Galerine fornett your host for tonight. This evening, we have a very special guest to interview, Mr. Harry James Potter! How do you do Mr. Potter?  
  
HP: Quite well thank you and please call me Harry.  
  
I: Ok Harry, I understand you are currently in your 7th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, getting ready for your N.E.W.Ts.  
  
HP: Certainly am.  
  
I: It was rather nice of Professor Dumbledore to let you attend this interview.  
  
HP: Well, after defeating Voldemort at the end of my 6th year, hundreds of owls have been sent to me asking for an interview. So I guess Professor Dumbledore just wanted me to do just one interview and get it over and done with.  
  
I: I see, why choose did Professor Dumbledore choose our station though?  
  
HP: Actually Professor Dumbledore chose this for me. He's something like a guardian to me. Since we defeated Voldermort, he's been helping me with all the media stuff. I didn't really want to get involve with my N.E.W.Ts so near. I guess he chose this station because it is an international station and heaps of witches and wizards around the world listen to it.  
  
I: You know Harry, you are one of those few people who dare say You-Know- who's name.  
  
HP: A lot of people twitch or look away when I say Voldemort. It's not really the matter of being brave or not. Personally, I think people should say the name Voldemort instead of You-Know-Who. As Professor Dumbledore always says: "Fear of the name, increases the fear of the thing itself." That, people should always remember.  
  
I: Excellent quote Harry, quite true, quite true. So after defeating You- Know-Who, you have become more famous than before. So what have fame done to you?  
  
HP: To tell you the truth, fame hasn't changed who I am as much as some people think. I lived with my muggle aunt and uncle since I was one and only found out about the magical world and who I really was on my 11th birthday. And it came to me as quite a shock. My best friends, Ron and Hermione, they treat me pretty much like they treat any other decent witch or wizard. To them, I'm not the boy-who-lived but Harry Potter who loves Quidditch and pretty average at school.  
  
I: Your best friends, Ron and Hermione, tell us a bit about them.  
  
HP: Ron and Hermione? i(laughs)/i there's so much to tell about them. I've known them for nearly 7 years now and they're the best-est friends anyone could ever get. We've had our ups and downs, just like any other friendship, but it all works out in the end. Ron Weasley, he is really an awesome guy. You couldn't get a better wizardring family than the Weasleys. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley have treated me like one of their own children, I can't tell you how grateful I am for that. Hermione, she might be muggle born but she's definitely has a heart of a true witch. Brave, hardworking and of course intelligent.  
  
I: They must be wonderful people.  
  
HP: Of course, brilliant people.  
  
I: Rumors say that the most deadly criminal Azkaban has ever imprisoned, Sirius Black is your godfather. Is that true?  
  
HP: Yes, Sirius is my godfather. He was innocent, he never turned on my parents. Peter Pettigrew was the really Secret keeper, Sirius did a last minute swap, not even Professor Dumbledore knew. It was only between my parents, Sirius and Peter. So Sirius is currently getting his name cleared at the Ministry. I think in a few days time, hopefully, his criminal record will be clean and he's to be a respectable citizen in both non-magical and magical societies.  
  
I: He played quite a big part in the war against you-know-who didn't he?  
  
HP: Quite. He was one of the information seekers and he was also a dueler so yeh, he did physically fought against Voldemort's dark forces. So I think this has proved that he was on our side the whole time, never served the dark side. And Sirius Black is the closest I can get to my real father, for now.  
  
I: There've also been rumors about some of Britain's Quidditch teams, such as the Tutshill Tornados, planning to recruit you.  
  
HP: Umm. yeh, there have been several owls sent to me regarding that.  
  
I: But being recruited at the age of 17 isn't uncommon now is it. The world famous Bulgarian Seeker, Victor Krum. He was on the international team around 16, 17 years old.  
  
HP: Victor, he definitely is an excellent seeker. Youngest to ever get on the international team I heard.  
  
I: Do you two still keep in touch, you know after the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts a few years ago.  
  
HP: Oh yes. We still owl each other now and again. He actually helped us gather some of the Death Eaters around his region. So during the war time we got to know each other better. But also, if Hermione don't mind me mentioning, there was a thing between her and Victor for a while, so during the time he was with us, we got to know each other better. Seeing as we're both seekers, well, we've got something to talk about.  
  
I: Speaking about romance and relationships, what about your own love life Harry? Anyone special? I'm sure there're some young girls out there interested to know.  
  
HP: i(laughs)/i I'll admit, there is one particular girl I'm interested in.  
  
I: Care to tell us who this mystery girl might be?  
  
HP: I think not i(laughs/i I'd rather keep it a secret.  
  
I: well, could you tell us a bit about her?  
  
HP: I suppose so. She's intelligent, quick thinking, determined and rather good at Quidditch too. Anymore said will give her away i(grins)/i  
  
I: Oh alright then. But I'm sure this must be a very lucky girl. So back to Quidditch, are you planning to accept any of the teams' recruitments Harry?  
  
HP: I really don't know yet. I'll see how my N.E.W.Ts go then I'll decide. But I haven't thoroughly gone through the offer letters yet.  
  
I: Do you have any idea what your future career might be?  
  
HP: I've got my eye on a few things.  
  
I: care to share?  
  
HP: Well, I think I'd want to do something in the Quidditch industry. Something like broom production or designing. Maybe even work in the Magical Games and Sports department in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
I: Well, I would certainly look forward to the day when the 'Potter Broom Production' company hits our country. So any last words Harry?  
  
HP: Well I guess I'd just like to say, you do your best and things will turn out ok. Cause the best is all you got, so no matter how good or bad it turns out, you know you've done your best.  
  
I: Yes, too true. Well, thanks for your time Harry. Good luck with your N.E.W.Ts and I hope to see you again sometime.  
  
HP: It's been a pleasure. Hope to you round sometime too.  
  
I: Well folks, that's all we have time for this evening. Join me next Sunday on 14.7 WWN.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I hope you liked it. I was just sitting round watching TV and I got bored. So I decided to try and write an interview. And it turned out like this :p. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks. 


End file.
